Chimney caps are presently provided in many different shapes and forms. In one sense chimney caps can be basically broken down into two categories, namely those used with regular or non-air-cooled chimney structures and those used with air-cooled chimney structures. Presently, there are two separate cap designs that are used, one for use with non-cooled chimney structures and a different cap for use with air cooled chimney structures. By way of example these different types of chimney caps are shown in the 2005 Product Catalog of Improved Consumer Products, Inc. on page 12 and identified as respective models WSA and WSA-TDW.
One of the problems associated with installing chimney caps is that they are required to fit into chimneys or flues of different size, type and style. Existing chimney caps are not well suited for this installation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved chimney cap in which the chimney cap can be more readily installed to a variety of different size chimneys or flues.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chimney cap in which a mesh screen in particular is adjustable and readily securable to the chimney structure.